Gamers
by JamminBooks13
Summary: Hey! I thought that I'd taken too long for another story, so here's one just after a day! This is another one-shot (sorry, I'm just best at one-shots) about Adrian and Sydney, this time one more character-but I can't tell, or it'll give away part of the story gaming...or, well, trying to game. Who will they call when they get to the level that's too hard to beat?


"Gah! Why can't I beat this level?!" Sydney cried.

"Sage, it's not that hard," Adrian said, scooting her over so that he could give the game a try.

A few seconds later, he threw the mouse down, "Ugh! This game is so hard!"

"You don't say," She said sarcastically, smiling. It was much better watching someone lose than losing yourself. He made it look ridiculously hilarious.

"Whatever," He said, pulling out his phone, "I'm going to call the expert; if he can't do it, no one can." Dialing a number in, he pressed pause.

"Really?" Sydney asked, still amused.

He nodded, the serious expression on his face making her laugh. If she'd known it was going to be this funny, she would've brought popcorn.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Adrian; could you come over? It's an emergency. Yeah...Okay, see you in five."

Shutting his phone, Adrian put it in his pocket, and looked at the screen too seriously for Sydney to hold a straight face, and said, "Yeah, level 32, you're going _down."_

She laughed, "Okay, who is this Mr. Awesome-gamer?"

"You'll see," Adrian said, smiling with his eye brows wriggling.

Five minutes later, Jill walked in with a worried expression, "What's the emergency?"

"Jill?" I asked, confused.

"I came here as fast as I could; now what's the emergency?" She asked, getting annoyed.

Sydney looked over to Adrian with a bewildered expression, "Jill's our Mr-Ms. Awesome-Gamer? I thought you said 'he'?"

He shrugged, "My bad."

"What's the emergency?!" Jill cried, obviously aggravated.

Turning to Adrian, Sydney smiled, "Why don't you let Adrian explain that?"

Together, the girls looked at him expectantly. Scratching his head, Adrian laughed, but it lacked his usual humor, "Well you see...There's this game...and-"

"What? Your 'emergancy' is not being able to beat a game?"

"You _are _the best, Jailbait-"

"Would you quit calling me that?"She snapped, which was weird because she usually never snapped, "What's this game? Where is it?"

Sydney pointed to the computer screen, "Runner. We can't beat the level."

"Level 32?" She snorted, which was also uncharacteristic if her, "_Easy." _

They watched as Jill blew through the level with ease. Together they gaped at her, jaws dropped in awe.

"How-" Sydney started.

"Shh," Shushed Jill.

"I thought Sydney was the one with magical powers -" Adrian said, but he too got interrupted by Jill.

"Shh!" She said, as she moved on to level 33.

Neither of them wanted to interrupt her; she was on a role as she blew through levels 33, 34, 35...41, 42...49, and 50! She had beat the game!

"Now," Jill let out a breath, "Time to get back to...stuff."

"You _do _know we only needed level 32, right?" Adrian asked.

"Please," Scoffed Jill, "If you couldn't beat 32, how would you have beaten 39? Now, I have to go. Never interrupt me for this kind of 'emergency' again. I have stuff to do, you know."

"What exactly did we interrupt?" Asked Sydney, getting suspicious.

"Uh..." Jill flushed, finally back to herself, "...stuff."

Adrian laughed, "I thought you were supposed to read _my _mind, Jailbait...not the other way around"

"What am I missing?" Asked Sydney as the two exchanged certain looks.

"She was out with her knight in shining armor," Adrain said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eddie?"

Jill rushed out of the house as her face grew red.

This time, Sydney was the one to exchange knowing looks with him. Yup, it was Eddie, her knight in shining armor. Smiling, Sydney snuggled into Adrian's side.

"You're my knight, you know...Even if you can't beat a level on a game..."

She laughed as Adrian's expression changed from loving to exasperated, "But you couldn't beat it either!"

"Yeah, but boys are supposed to be the gamers, not girls," Sydney argued, a smile playing on her lips.

"Are you kidding? Did you not see what I did? Jill beat every single level from 32 to 50! _Jill! _A _girl!" _

She put on a pouty face and looked down, "I guess I was just holding you to higher standards...maybe I shouldn't expect so much of you, my knight."

"Exact-wait, what?!"

Sydney laughed and put her head back onto Adrian's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Which was ironic, since he was a vampire. Stupid human superstition got it all wrong.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into his chest.

Adrian sighed, "That's okay..."


End file.
